minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MoraMora: Chapter One
This is a work of fiction, hereby it is not true. Please do not blame me for thinking this is true.* Hi! I am Omigod22! I am in MinecraftLegend's gaming clan and only a few days ago I noticed something strange going on. I was playing on JasonStone's D&D world and started noticing, while playing Cleric in Skywars that Arnmain_Red was acting strange. Arnmain_Red was my best friend online, and he started raging about nothing. He was streaming to the MinecraftLegend stream site Alpha and started doing weird stuff. Here is the conversation I had with him. Omigod22> What is up dude? Your raging for nothin Omigod22>Pls stop I've got mike on! Arnmain_Red> None your business get the hell back 2 playing Fortitude_Dude> Bro stop being like dis Fortitude_Dude>I thot we were bros Arnmain_Red>WE ARE!!! I'M MAD AND GET BACK TO ####### PLAYING!!! Omigod22> Dude u no its a rule in MCLegend to not use banned language Omigod22> Reason MC censors it ('''server)> Arnmain_Red has left the server.' Fortitude_Dude> I wonder wat his problem is. Omigod22> I do 2 After that, I didn't know what to do. A short while later I was in my bed watching TBNR_Frags' old videos and finally scrolled down to a video made by Arnmain_Red a couple of minutes ago. The video was just him saying a whole bunch of crap about the Woodlake server and how members of their organization are stream sniping him in hunger games. But towards the end he explains how a member of Woodlake has been stalking him. ''So guys before I end the video I want to explain something that happened recently. I was making a stream on Alpha about trolling Woodlakers on Skywars, when a chat on my stream appears saying "Mora Mora make adora don't a thing or wake Mama Sora." I said, "Dude, what?" They then said my address and my phone number, so then I just logged off and ended the stream. What was going on? Who was that Mora Mora? So many questions, still no answers. THE NEXT DAY After a good sleep and breakfast I hopped back on the D&D Server. I decided to chat and play around a bit with my friends. Omigod22> Hi wassap Fortitude_Dude> Nothin Badday11> I'm here Omigod22> So I watched Arnmain_Red's video about the stalker Fortitude_Dude> I did 2 Badday11> Same Omigod22> This is definitely why he freaked out Badday11> Yea Fortitude_Dude> Lets go on my private server we can talk better there Fortiserver 232 BPS 3'' Players'' Omigod22>Ok Fortitude_Dude> Ok somethin is going on Badday> What tha hell Badday> I see something ('''server)> Badday took a screenshot 1:05 12/1/2018''' Omigod22> What is that Omigod22> It's gray with black eyes ('''server)> Omigod22 took a screenshot 1:09 12/1/2018''' ('''server)> Fortitude_Dude took a screenshot 1:09 12/1/2018''' Fortitude_Dude> I'm gonna invite RelishedRae (server)> Invite sent to RelishedRae. (server)>''' RelishedRae joined the server.' RelishedRae> Wat going on Omigod22> We saw this weird thing RelishedRae> WHAT IS THAT RelishedRae> That's Mora Mora Omigod22> Like that thing Red saw RelishedRae> Yea RelishedRae> Get tha heck outta here (server)> '''Omigod22 left the server.' (server)> RelishedRae left the server. (server)> Fortitude_Dude left the server. (server)> Badday left the server. (server)> MORAMORAHELLANDGORA left the server. I don't know what to respond. RelishedRae and the others are meeting me at a monument tomorrow and we are leaving. We are taking my trailer, Rae's Corvette, and our personal belongings. We are going to Mojang headquarters to discuss the matter. Plugins are what we use in everything; whether it's external programs, hacks, mods, relays, or other things, we always use them. We take the risk of viruses, just trying to make Minecraft more fun. And the face this could tear us apart. I cry just thinking about what Mora Mora could do to us. Continued in Chapter 2 Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ChatPasta Category:ChatPasta Category:Servers